Desearía poder tocar un instrumento
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Nao Okuda, es una chica que aparenta no tener muchas emociones, sin embargo, hay una pequeña rubia que puede provocarle hasta la necesidad de tocar un instrumento. / NaoSumire, Mitsu, YuiAzu, SawakoMugi y JunUi. Dejen sus reviews y amen a Nao (-8


Hola chicos y chicas, en esta ocasión les traigo un fanfic de... Nao Okuda! para aquellos que no sepan quien es... les recomiendo leer el manga o ver quién es en K-on! Wiki (el link está en mi profile) xD ¡Ella es asombrosa! solo que casi no le dan importancia por su poca exposición durante el manga al igual que a Sumire. Pero bueno.. es lo de menos :P

Disclaimer: K-on ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de KyoAni y Kakifly.

!Disfruten! No subestimen a mi querida Nao, please xD

* * *

Sumire y yo nos acabábamos de graduar y hace una semana nos informaron que ambas fuimos aceptadas en la Universidad de Mujeres de Japón. Estaba muy feliz, a pesar de que mi expresión se limitara a una poker face, como siempre, cuando estoy con Sumire, de vez en cuando tengo una sonrisa amable en el rostro. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie jamás me había logrado hacer sonreír, siempre me enfoqué en conocer a las personas, memorizarlas y aprender cómo funcionaban para así poder ayudarlas. Pero Sumire... ella era perfecta, no como Ui-senpai, pues a mi parecer era mucho mejor, tan perfecta, que no podría memorizarla y comprenderla, pues mi mente dopada por su perfección no me lo permitiría.

Bueno... regresando un poco al hecho de nuestra reciente graduación, nuestras senpais nos invitaron, después de dos años, a conocer a sus propias senpais, que mientras nosotras entraríamos a nuestro primer año de universidad, ellas entrarían a su cuarto y último año de universidad.

Solo me sería una sorpresa quienes eran Mio y Ritsu, ya que Mugi era algo así como la hermana de Sumire, la había frecuentado ya en múltiples ocasiones, así como Yui que siendo la hermana mayor de Ui, la llegué a conocer una vez. Sumire estaba sumamente emocionada, tanto que mientras esperábamos en MaxBurger por las senpais, me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, completamente feliz, ella deseaba conocer a Ritsu-san, ya que ella era la energética baterista autora de las canciones de Houkago Tea Time, al menos en la batería, lo cual era más que suficiente para emocionar a la baterista que me abrazaba, mientras tanto yo mantuve mi mirada seria, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que latía mi corazón cuando ella se encontraba tan cerca de mi.

A lo lejos vi a Jun, Azusa y Ui, con otras chicas que venían detrás de ellas, reconocí inmediatamente a Yui y a Mugi, por lo que deduje que las chicas detrás de ellas eran Mio y Ritsu, la joven de cabello largo y negro llamó mi atención de inmediato después de estudiar toda su apariencia en lo que llegaban con nosotras, deduje que ella era Mio, la bajista, debido a su largos dedos e imagen calmada cual un bajo, la otra inmediatamente deduje era Ritsu, su aura emanaba alegría y energía, aspectos que en la mayoría de las ocasiones se veían reflejados en las bateristas, o al menos en los estereotipos.

Sumire al darse cuenta que habían llegado tomó mi mano y se escondió en mi cuello, necesitaba calmarse un poco y sabía que mi calor corporal e indiferente actitud le ayudaría a bajar los nervios que sentía de conocer a algo así como su ídolo.

-Hey chicas, por favor, contrólense en público.- Remarcó Jun, burlona como siempre.

-Hola, Jun.- Respondí con mi mirada indiferente para variar, ella solo rió, al ver como Sumire se separaba de mi inmediatamente.

-¡No molestes Jun-senpai!- Exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada, intentó ponerse de pie para discutir con Jun, pero la tomé de la mano y la dejé sentada junto a mi.

-Sabes que si empiezas a discutir con ella no dejará de molestarnos, ¿verdad? - Dije tratando de dar mi punto sin necesariamente obligarla o regañarla, tan solo asintió y le sacó la lengua a Jun-senpai quien tan solo hizo lo mismo.- Muy maduras que son... - Dije con aburrimiento y Azusa carraspeó.

-Chicas... les presento a Okuda-san y a Sumire-chan.- Dijo Azusa señalándonos a mi y a Sumire, una gotita cayó por mi frente, me dijo 'Okuda-san' de nuevo.

-Pueden decirme Nao-chan, tengo 4 hermanos y Okuda es un apellido algo común, así que lo siento algo impropio en ocasiones.- Dije acomodando mis anteojos, le di una sonrisa pequeña de lado a Azusa-senpai, quien se sonrojó al recordar que 'Okuda-san' no me gustaba mucho.

-Soy Ritsu, ella es Mio.- Dijo la baterista extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, me observaba cautelosa pero divertida, ella era observadora que yo, solo que por lo que podía ver, lo disfrazaba bajo una máscara de estupidez, tomé su mano y sonreí gentilmente.

-¡Oh Por Dios!- Gritó Jun, todas volteamos a ver qué pasaba, se rió y prosiguió.- ¡Sonreíste Nao! Son contadas las veces que te he visto sonreír, te ha agradado Ritsu-senpai, ¿verdad? - Dijo dándome un codazo y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, voltee hacia adelante para ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Ritsu, mientras que Mio parecía molesta.

-No sé de que me hablas, Jun-senpai.- Dije queriendo aligerar el ambiente.- Yo solo trataba de ser amable, le prometí a Sumire-chan que sonreiría más.- Voltee a ver a Sumire quien tan solo asintió. Escuché a Mio susurrar que yo le recordaba a una de sus senpais de la universidad.

-Tú debes ser Sumire, ¿cierto?.- Dijo Ritsu dándole una sonrisa enorme a Sumire, quien de nueva cuenta se limitó a asentir nerviosa, lo cual confundió hasta a Mugi, quien era como su hermana.

-Está nerviosa porque es tu fan, dice que tocas maravillosamente, al menos basándose en los vídeos de sus presentaciones y las canciones que dejaron en los casettes. - Dije de manera concisa e indiferente, a pesar de estar algo celosa, sinceramente, a veces deseaba poder tocar algún instrumento para poder impresionar a Sumire de esa manera.

-¡Sabía que tenía fans en algún lugar del mundo! - Dijo poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de múltiples personas en el entorno, la bajista parecía más molesta que antes y golpeó a Ritsu en su frente.

Después de eso todo fue 'normal' bueno... tan normal como todas ellas podían ser. Mientras estuvimos ahí pude darme cuenta de que Azusa y Yui parecían estar en una relación o al menos se gustaban mutuamente, pues se robaban miradas de cariño y Yui la abrazaba en cada ocasión que podía, Ui y Jun parecían estar por las mismas, pero bueno... ellas ya sabíamos que eran una pareja, finalmente Ritsu y Mio, parecía que se atraían mutuamente pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar, casi suspiro, pero me controlé, no podía dejar salir mis emociones, no ahora, pero ah... como desearía poder leer a Sumire como lo hago con todos, pero mi mente se negaba, me gustaba demasiado como para hacer eso.

-Nao-chan...- Escuché la voz de Mio murmurar con algo de nervios.

- ¿sí? - Pregunté, Sumire seguía muy emocionada porque Ritsu-senpai había hablado con ella, por lo que tomé su mano e inmediatamente se tranquilizó. Mugi me envió una mirada conocedora, ella era muy observadora al parecer, casi tanto como yo, y un poco más que Ritsu.

-¿Por qué estás en el club de música ligera?- Dijo sonrojándose severamente,- Digo... pareces una persona muy diligente, tranquila, seria y muy inteligente. ¿Qué es lo que hace que te quedes? Pues yo sé que el club no es de lo más serio que digamos...

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero por suerte yo ya me había hecho esa pregunta varias veces.

-Porque por primera vez soy feliz.- Dije con simpleza. Me observaron atentamente, y Jun se rió.

- ¡Hahahahahhahah! se nota... -

- ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Sumire - Nunca la había visto tan feliz.- Dijo apretando mi mano y sonriendo, controlé lo más que pude mis emociones para no sonrojarme, funcionó muy bien, por suerte. Cuando Jun iba a contestar.

-Ya, ya... déjenla en paz.- Dijo Ui, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- Bueno chicas... fue divertido, pero Jun y yo vamos a ver una película, por lo que debemos retirarnos.- Se despidieron y Ui obligó a Jun a disculparse conmigo, era divertido ver como las cabezas huecas siempre se dejaban controlar cuando estaban enamoradas.

Poco rato después, Mugi se retiró a una cita con una Sawako-sensei... no entiendo que le pudo haber visto, pero bueno... cada quien sus gustos.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, tan solo restábamos Mio, Ritsu, Sumire y yo, pues Azusa y Yui se habían ido a una "sesión de estudios" que obviamente sería utilizada para otros fines.

Al inicio estaba todo muy callado, pero Ritsu rompió el silencio molestando a Mio, algo respecto a rayas azules y blancas, ni Sumire ni yo entendimos la broma, pero a Mio le molestó bastante.

Pocos minutos después, Ritsu me pidió que me acercara, lo cual confundió a mis acompañantes e incluso a mi.

-Sé nota que te gusta mucho, deberías decirle, parece que a ella también le agradas.- Susurró en mi oído, de manera que ninguna de las otras dos nos escucharían, yo asentí y me retiré.

-Podría decirte lo mismo respecto a tu caso, Ritsu.- Dije con un tono limpio de emociones.

Ella se sonrojó, lo cual, de nuevo, causó un poco de molestia en su acompañante.

-¿Qué te dijo, Ritsu-senpai?- Preguntó Sumire, se veía algo intranquila.

-De algo que hablaremos ya que lleguemos a mi casa.- Contesté tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Iremos a tu casa?

-Sí, te quedarás a dormir conmigo.

-¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?

-En ningún momento, lo acabo de decidir.- Le sonreí, lo más que pude, o sea que no fue mucho, la verdad, pero fue suficiente para acabar con la intranquilidad de mi chica quien tan solo sonrió. -Buenos nosotras nos retiramos...- Dije tomando la mano de Sumire de nueva cuenta, ella me miró extrañada pero me siguió la corriente.

Después de despedirnos, Ritsu me dijo.

-Me agradaste, quizás deberíamos hablar más seguido,- Dijo guiñándome el ojo.- Por cierto... suerte. - Al terminar de decir esto, atrajo a Mio hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas, la última tan solo se sonrojó pero no tuvo ni un intento en alejarse.

Sumire se sonrojó cuando vio eso, yo apreté un poco más su mano para jalarla hacia la puerta, y antes de irnos pude ver que Ritsu le robaba un beso a Mio, quien no dudó en corresponderlo, Sumire se sonrojó y me jaló fuertemente, quería salir rápido de ahí, "Espero que a mi me vaya igual de bien que ti, Ritsu..." pensé.

Tras llegar a mi casa, casi rutinariamente hicimos lo de siempre, hicimos de comer, platicamos con mis hermanos, tomamos un baño (ella primero y después yo) y una vez que estuvimos en nuestra pijamas, ella me pidió permiso para cepillar mi cabello, me parecía que no tenía mucha lógica, pues mi cabello era muy corto, a pesar de eso ella lo cepilló.

Conforme sus manos y el cepillo recorrían mi cabello, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, era muy cómodo.

- Nao-chan...- Susurró Sumire de una manera tan angelical, que si no fuera por mis siempre controladas emociones, probablemente ahorita gritaría como una fangirl o al menos me saldría sangre de la nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre Sumire?-

-Mira... tengo dos cosas que me han estado agobiando por así decirlo, desde en la tarde...- Se detuvo un momento y se pudo frente a mi. - Una es... ¿Qué te dijo Ritsu-senpai?

Lo pensé por un momento.- Ella se dio cuenta de que yo era muy observadora, por lo que me pidió que le dijera si a Mio le gustaba ella o no.- Sumire pareció ligeramente inconforme con esa respuesta pero la aceptó.

-Bueno... además lo que Mio-senpai te preguntó me hizo pensar...- Asentí, incitándola a continuar.- ¿Realmente eres feliz?

-Claro que sí, en este club, en especial gracias a ti, he sido feliz por primera vez, además de que por fin conocí sentimientos que jamás creí sentiría...- Aprovecharé esta oportunidad, para poder declararle lo que siento, espero y me vaya tan bien como a Ritsu-san...

-¿Estás diciendo que te enamoraste cuando entraste al club? - Dijo con el ceño fruncido y yo solo asentí. - Es Ui-senpai... ¿cierto?- Su tono fue algo triste, yo tan solo me sorprendí, en esta ocasión no escondí ni una emoción.

-Sumire-chan... - Susurré y ella me miró a los ojos.- No puedo negar... que cuando recién empecé en el club, Ui, me atrajo, punto, porque... cuando eres como yo, cuando toda tu vida te habían dicho que eras perfecta, por tener puntuaciones perfectas en todo y descubres a alguien que es mejor que tú en muchas cosas.- No había separado mi mirada de la suya,- Ella... ella era la prueba viviente de que yo no soy perfecta, y eso me impulsó en cierto punto para querer ser mejor... pero, de ella no estoy enamorada.- Me miró confundida. - Encontré a alguien... que, al menos bajo mis exhaustivos análisis, es perfecta en su propia manera.

-¿Jun?- Preguntó.

-No.- Le contesté con simpleza.

-¿Azusa?.-

- No.-

- ¿Una de las kouhais?-

-Claro que no.

Ella se quedó pensando, no me había dado cuenta de que ahora su rostro se encontraba a apenas unos centímetros de distancia del mío, de repente su rostro entró en realización.

-¿Es enserio? - Dijo de repente.

-Si te refieres a que ninguna de las que mencionaste es quien me gusta, sí, es enserio. - Podía ver que la distancia se reducía a un simple suspiro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé algo escapar, me sonrojé. Su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Entonces... ¿quién es? - Preguntó, su aliento rozando con mis labios y por un momento creí que me desmayaría, esto es demasiada emoción para alguien que nunca expresa sentimientos, como yo.

-Es alguien... que me hace desear el poder tocar un instrumento, para poder impresionarla, porque siempre que ella está contenta, es porque hay algo sobre música involucrada.- Le contesté sinceramente, ella me veía confundida. - Tú me gustas, Sumire...

Ella se sorprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó.

-No necesitas tocar ningún instrumento para impresionarme... tú por ti sola ya lo haces. - Dijo entre pequeños sollozos, yo, tan solo la rodeé con mis brazos y por poco me pongo a llorar con ella, pero una de las dos debía ser fuerte, y después de una vida entera siendo yo la fuerte, no me costó ningún trabajo.

-Tranquila, Sumire.- Acaricié su cabello y pude sentir que era mucho más suave de lo que aparentaba. Ella negó.

-No estoy intranquila... estoy muy feliz, yo creí que jamás podrías quererme como yo a ti.- Se apretó con más fuerza a mi y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

La separé de mi con la finalidad de ver si era cierto, la verdad estaba muy sorprendida. La miré y las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, sin embargo, me sonreía. Ella me quería... a ella le gustaba.. ¿yo? ¿cómo?quién sabe...

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Yo había estado lejos de las convenciones sociales, más que nada, de las que involucraban relaciones amorosas. Creo que mi mente estaba empezando a sacar humo de tanto pensar, pues escuché una pequeña risita provenir de la ojiazul frente a mi.

-Yo sé qué hacer, no te preocupes.- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que yo fuera capaz de replicar, sus labios rozaron de manera dulce los míos. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, pero la sensación de sus labios en los míos... me drogó, en cierta manera, no pude hacer más que cerrar mis ojos y pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Quizás saber tocar un instrumento no es tan necesario para conquistar a una chica.

* * *

Ta dah! Sé que quizás no sea tan genial, pues de Nao no hay tanta información como yo desearía, pero es genial, así que... espero les guste y atraiga su atención hacia la sexy Nao xD See you later, oh! dejen sus opiniones pretty please :P


End file.
